


The Enchanted Forest

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Prince Philip wants to take Aurora away from Maleficent’s obedient lifestyle.





	The Enchanted Forest

“Are you really going to listen to an old cranky devil bat for the rest of your life—or have some good fashion fun?” Prince Philip held his hand out for Aurora to take. She took hold of his grip and got on the white marble horse with a faint grunt. 

“Maleficent isn’t a devil bat,” she grumbled, “and she’s not that old either!”

“That just leaves her cranky, which she is, most of the time,” Philip snickered, slapping the reins to get his horse going. The two of them broke into a quick gallop through the enchanted forest with no royal subjects or dark fairies telling them what to do.

They ended up at the enchanted lake. Philip wanted to go swimming and began to strip off his hooded cape, gloves, shirt, trousers and boots. Aurora blushed the moment he ended up just in his underwear. She covered her crimson face. 

“Haven’t you seen a man in his undergarments before?” Philip questioned her, placing his hands on his hips.

“No, not ever,” Aurora replied. She peeked through her fingers and giggled as she watched him walk into the water until the shimmery blue current was touching his midriff.

“Surely, your father...?” the young man went on.

“Never,” Aurora clipped. She dropped her hand and watched Philip balance on his back in the water before floating back up. 

“C’mon!” he urged. “Get in! The water’s great!”

Aurora shook her head fiercely. Philip splashed bits of water and kept encouraging her until she finally gave in.

“Alright!” she cried, laughing. “I’ll go!” and with a tug of her bottom lip, she started untying the laces from the bodice of her dress. High above in the weeping willow trees, a rustling, flapping sound of a bird emerged in the cricket, starry forest. A male raven had perched on a branch, blinking upon the golden haired princess and that troublemaker prince.

“Diaval,” Aurora gasped, staring above at the magical bird. 

Diaval twitched his feathery head in response. _Don’t even think about it,_ he was saying through those liquid marble eyes.

“Never you mind,” Aurora sniffed, gazing away. The bird squawked a final warning, but she ignored it and saw that Philip was grinning back at her beneath a bright beam of moonlight.

She only got to push down one sleeve of her dress when a loud, horrendous roar erupted the night and had awakened every life form at its slumber. Soaring high above the treetops showed the silhouette of a dragon. 

Maleficent roared at the heavens, making Philip swim frantically toward the shore. Aurora quickly pulled him out of the water just as she caught Mal’s dragon form took a fiery shot where the boy happened to be seconds ago.

“Devil bat!” Philip shouted.

“Stop it! Don’t make her more upset!” Aurora cried.

“You’re actually defending this monster?”

Aurora watched Maleficent land behind them, blocking their exit on all four, scaly legs. With the power of her dark magic, she had transformed herself back to her original self, raising out her glass orb staff. She glared upon the two young adults. They were still children in her eyes. 

“Goddamn you, wicked witch,” Philip growled.

“Wicked?” Maleficent repeated. “I take no offense to that.” She turned to Aurora and clicked with dismay. “I’m glad I stopped your little peep show. Now return to your bedchambers at once!”

“No, Mal, I won’t!” Aurora shot back, making the horn-headed villain raise her brows. “I’m old enough to make my own decisions!”

Maleficent cackled, which made Aurora bite her bottom lip and blush again. Philip angrily snatched up his pile of clothes, knowing that his “good fashion fun” was pretty much over.


End file.
